Put Up Or Shut Up
by Alaska98
Summary: Penryn and Raffe smut. Raffe asks a personal question and things get out of hand.


Now that Raffe had wings, it was a lot harder for me to travel with him. He wanted to fly but since I wasn't half bird I was stuck to the ground. He argued that he could easy carry me but being that close to him would be torturous. So, it mostly consisted of us walking while he occasionally flew overhead to spread his wings and scout ahead. As time progressed I finally noticed that a lot of the times he wasn't even walking, just hovering above the ground.

"You can't do that!" I accused.

He turned and smirked at at. "Don't be petty. It's an ugly color on you."

I glowered, wanting to punch him, before shrugging and looking ahead at the open road. "Fine, but when you start getting flabby, don't blame me."

He bristled but I noticed a few minutes later, he started using his feet.

They walked in silence for away until he broke it.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"What?" I screeched, my feet no longer moving. He shrugged, looking down at me.

"Before all of this, did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"I got the question! But…why are you asking?" I mumbled, forcing my feet to start moving again, though barely.

"Just curious. What your life was before all this."

I thought of his question but finally decided to answer. "Well, yeah, a dated this one guy for a while but…"

"But what?"

I sigh, shrugging. "He wanted to move to quickly."

He gives her a confused glance. "What do you mean, to quickly?"

I bite my lip, aware that I'm talking about my past boyfriend with an angel. A seriously hot angel who I may or not have had a dream about the other night.

"He wanted to go to…the next step but I told him I wasn't ready. He started pressuring me more about it and I began to wander if I should just give in to him but…it didn't seem right, ya know? I wanted to be 100% sure about it and it wasn't until he said if I loved him, I would sleep with him that I realized why I wasn't okay with being with him. I didn't love him."

He stays quiet for a few second. "So, what happened?"

"We broke up. Not the best terms but not on the worst either. I still talked to him and his friends after. Then a month later, everything started and I really haven't thought of him since."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe I didn't have sex with my ex-boyfriend."

He turns towards me, blue eyes smoldering at the word sex and I turn uneasy. "No, I don't believe you've only had one boyfriend."

"Why?"

He gestures at me, his eyes running up and down my body. "Because look at you. Males were probably begging to mate with you."

I gag. "Ew! Don't say mate! I'm not a damn animal."

"My apologies. I don't believe that you've only kissed one other male."

"I haven't. I've kissed 7."

His eyes narrow. "Seven?"

I nod. "Seven. Tommy, my ex, Jared, Mark, Clay, Ian, Ethan, and Ben."

He glares at me. "No, you haven't."

"Um, yeah, I pretty sure I have, Raffe."

He glowers, looming over me. His blue eyes flicker down to my lips and my breath catches. Suddenly, I remember the night at he hotel, how his body was pressed to mine, his lips hungry and it felt like he was devouring me whole.

"No, you haven't. You've kissed eight: Me."

"Oh, yeah." I bite my lip and he looks at my mouth, heat clouding over his eyes. He breathes in deeply before his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me towards him and at the same time bending his head down to meet mine. His soft lips press against mine and it's like I'm flying. I respond to him instantly, my hands going into his hair, pulling him even closer. He bites my lip and I gasp in surprise. He takes advantage, his tongue invading my mouth and he groans, sounding the farthest then angelic.

He kisses me like I've never been kissed before. His kiss devours me. It sends pure electricity over my body and it's on fire. It's possessive and he's marking me as his and I'm marking him as mine. Our bodies press against each other, his hands running along my back, making me shiver. I'm no better. I explore his powerful shoulders and arms, feeling the hard muscle contrast with the softness of his skin. With his hands on my waist, he pushes me backward until my back hits the black SUV beside us, his mouth never parting from mine. He is stroking his tongue against mine and I'm tasting him and he's tasting me and it feels so damn good. I want him. I've always wanted him.

He digs his hand into my hair, holding me in place so I can't get away from him. As if I would ever want to. His touch is fire and his mouth is paradise. I've never felt more alive and in absolute need as I am right now. I hook my leg over his calf, moving it up to his outer thigh and pulling him even closer. My hands go underneath his shirt with a thought of their own, touching is burning hot flesh, his abs rippling underneath my touch. His and slide down my body curling over the back of my thighs before he was picking me up until we were lined perfectly. I wrap my legs around him and he gives his hips a single/ thrust against mine. I moan at the pleasure that runs through my body from my core. He does it again, rubbing himself against me and I respond to him louder, cries of pleasure escaping me. If I wasn't burning with desire, I would have been embarrassed by the sounds I was making, but right now I couldn't care less. My hips start moving with his, seeking more friction. His mouth move from my puffy lips, going down to the base of my neck, kissing and licking and making me shiver. "Raffe…" I sigh his name like a prayer, like he's the only thing that can save me and fix me and make me better. I whisper it like I'm dying and his mouth, his hands, his touches are brining me back from death.

"Penryn…" He responds with the same urgent need. With the same fire.

My hands move lower and lower until they reach his pants. I move my hand cautiously over the powerful, hard bulge in his jeans and he completely stills, his breath coming and going rapidly. I take it as a good sign and palm his erection; his cry coming out hoarse and throaty. I bite my lip to hold back a smile and move quicker but he pulls away, lowering me back to the ground in one quick move. He stalks away, turning his back to me, hands pulling his hair, frustrated.

He doesn't want this. He didn't know how to tell me no and now things have gone to far. What the hell was I thinking?! He's an angel! Of course, he wouldn't want me. Humans are nothing to them.

I fight back the urge to cry. _Don't be weak, Penryn. _

I force my breath back to normal, fix my clothes from where he touched me and march past him, continuing on through the town's rich suburbs. The houses are beautiful, grass is still green and I want to disappear from my humiliation.

I've barely taken four steps when he sweeps down in front of me, snowy white wings fully expanded behind him. He looks sheepish. And still manages to look intimidating. "Wait, Penryn, let me say-Let me explain ever-."

I hold up a hand to cut him off. "It's whatever. You don't have to say or explain anything. I get it."

He rises a single brow, questioningly. I hate him a little for being able to do that. "Do you?"

I shrug, trying so damn hard to not let him see how much his rejection hurt me. "Yeah, I do. I already know what you're going to say: We can't, I'm an angel, you're human, I can't sink that low, blah, blah, blah. Let's just skip it and forget this ever happened." I step past him again, but this time he latches on to my elbow and yanks me to him, pulling me flush against him. My eyes are level with his chest and I glare at how freaking perfect it its.

"Look at me." He demands, voice deep and husky. When I don't move, he squeezes my arm, warningly. I force my eyes up. His color bone, his Adam's apple, his scruffy chin, his unbelievably soft mouth, sharp, strong nose and finally, his deep, laser beam blue eyes. The expression is his eyes is unreadable. It's intense and intimate. It's a look that melts my bones and set's me on fire.

"If you ever think something that ridicules again, I think I will have lost all hope for your kind." He pulls me even closer, holding me tightly by my hips. Something's poking my stomach. My eyes pop wide open when I figure out exactly what it is. He smirks at my stunned expression. "I pulled back, not because I don't want you, but because I was a second away from taking you. Here. In the middle of the street. I was going to tear those amazing tight pants off your too well-shaped ass, followed by those tiny purple panties I saw in your duffle and just slide right in between those pretty little legs of yours. And I wasn't going to stop until you came, screaming my name. Then, I was going to do it all over again. And again. And again. And again. Until neither of us could walk. I was going to lose control. That's the reason i pulled back."

His mouth had gotten closer to mine as he talked until it was only a couple inches away. My breathing was back out of control and I was clingy to his shirt, holding him tight. I took a deep breath. "What if I want you to lose control?" Then I pressed my mouth to his. It took him a second to respond but when he did, all the passion from before came rushing back. He picked me back up, my legs going around him holding him tight. His lips danced over mine, leaving me breathless. "Take your pick." I murmured, nodding towards the houses.

He obviously chose the closest one. With his long, quick stride, we were inside in seconds. I kissed him, while he walked us upstairs, nibbling is bottom lip, then licking. My hips rubbed shamelessly against his powerful hard-on, creating the friction I so desperately desired. He sighed when I tugged his earlobe softly between my teeth. "If you keep teasing me, there's going to be a debt to pay later." He warned, turning a corner into a room and a little while later, I was on my back, staring up at him, his arms caging me in.

He leaned down, kissing my neck and going lower and lower. He traced the hem of the cotton shirt I was wearing, laying kisses at the top of my breasts, his hand tracing little patterns underneath my shirt. He kissed the hard peak on one before giving it a single lick, making me moan. He began suckling it through my shirt and bra, making me squirm beneath him before he switched to the other. His hand moved further up, cupping one, his thumb rubbing against my nipple. "Raffe…please…" I cried out. "I need t-to, I need…please!" I begged incoherently.

But he understood. He tore my shirt off, tossing it aside then moving to the bra clasp and throwing that away to. He looked down at my naked chest and froze, a small grin forming. "You are truly magnificent." He complemented, voice deep and sexy. I blush, fighting the urge to cover up. I pull at his shirt.

"Shut up and take off your clothes."

"So demanding." But he did it anyway. While he was busy with his shirt and wings, I moved to a sitting position with him on his knees in front of me, the shirt blocking his view. I popped open the button and unzipped them quickly. I was met by his naked flesh and a black dusting of hairs. Commando.

I tugged the jeans down quickly, freeing his large throbbing member and wrapped my hand around it. He jerked, groaning as he finally managed to remove his shirt. I gave a good pump before bringing my head down and taking him into my mouth. I flicked my tongue over his head, then moved to take more of him in. He throbbed inside my mouth, bursting to let go. He was too large to take completely inside and I massaged the rest with my hand, my head bobbling up and down over him. He gasped my name, moving his hips in small thrusts. I teased his head with my tongue before letting my teeth graze him lightly. He cursed, voice lowered and husky and pulled me away, laying me back down. He undid my pants quicker than I would have thought possible, hands flashing and then he was tugging them. Down my thighs, over my knees and then thrown across the room. The panties where gone even faster. He leaned down, hooking my legs over his shoulders as he placed a tender kiss on my folds. He gave them a long lick, leaving them wetter and me oh, so damn aching. His stubble traced deliciously against my sensitive skin as he tortured me. Just kissing and licking and going just enough inside me that I finally think he's going to do it before he pulls away and lathers my outside with his talented mouth. I sigh in frustration, rolling my hips, trying to soothe the pain between my legs. He's driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore.

My hand reaches down, barely touching my wet slit before he has it captured in his powerful grasp.

He tsk at me, shaking his head in disapproval. "So impatient. I can't have you doing that."

I growl. "Put up or shut up." I pause, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Unless you think I won't respect you in the morning."

He glares and holds my hand down more forcibly on the bed. Without taking his eyes from me, his tongue- finally- dives inside me. I sob in relief; It feels amazing. He moves against my bundle of nerves, flicking over it and then rubbing up against it.

My back arches, trying to give him better access. "oh, fuck, Raffe, yes!"

He laughs and under any other circumstance, I would have decked him but then I would have to leave this absolute paradise he has me in. His tongue strokes my clot, circling it again and again, before suckling it, making me scream and trying to get away from his mouth but dying to be closer. His big hands hold me in place as he moves his mouth and tongue even faster. My insides boil, there's a whip coiled at the pit of my belly ready to break loose at any second. I try to hold it back, tightening myself all around him.

He groans. "You taste so damn sweet, like nectar. I could eat you all day." He grins. "Actually, I think I just might." Before he dives back in and now it's my turn to groan. His fingertips trace my slit, underneath his mouth, then move in, slowly, filling me. The bedsheets tighten in my grasp. "Oh, God, yes…Don't stop."

He pushes his finger in deeper then pulls back out. Moving in and out, his hand works in a rhythm, stretching me. Soon, another finger joins, and they both move in me. He curls them and-

"OH, GOD, YES! RAFFE!" I shatter.

Waves of pure, white hot pleasure roll across my body, sending tremors though me. He pull's his head away from me and crawls up to me. His throbbing tip presses against my hot core before he's pushing in, slowly, breaking me.

I cling to him even more as the orgasm intensifies with his penetration and I can't even make coherent words, just sounds of absolute delight. He stays frozen inside of me until I came back, sweat, crippling down his arms and chest. Got to love a hard working man.

Deep blue eyes star down into mine, concern and lust and something I'm not ready to identify just yet. "You okay?"

I bit my lip and move my hips, taking him even deeper and feel him twitch inside me me. He closes his eyes as a shiver runs through him. I do it again and feel no pain, just…full. In the best possible way. I tease him again and smile at how hard he's trying to not lose control. I move once more and moan. "I'm good, Raffe."

He thrusts deeper in me and we sigh in union, our mouths just a breath away from each other as we begin a steady rhythm with our hips. We move like we've been doing this together for years, meeting perfectly, thrust for thrust. He tries to be gentle but I grow tired of it. I want all of him, completely uninhibited.

"Faster." I whimper, my nails digging into his back. "Harder. More, Raffe, more."

I wrap my legs around me, drawing him deeper but it's not enough. I need all of him.

I clinch around him and he growls on top of me, tension filling him as he tries to stay in control. I force his eyes to mine. "I want all of you, Raffe. Completely, truly, all of you. Now, fuck me. Please."

He nods, shaking his head once, before pulling my hands away and pinning them above my head. Then, he begins. He pumps into me, burying himself completely inside of me to the hilt and I cry out in ecstasy. He's in me so deeply, I don't know where he ends and I began. He pulls out before slamming back in, his moves hard and fast and rough and everything I want. We move so fast the bed starts moving and with each thrust of his hips the headboard hits against the wall. I move with him and he moans. "Christ, woman, you're so damn tight and so fucking wet," He smiles, wickedly. "You're going to be the death of me."

I smile back up at him. "Maybe, but I'll make sure it's with a bang." He does a weird twist and rolls us around and then I'm on top. His hands tight on my hips and mine on his chest, I slam up and down over his thick shaft. I'm panting. He's hitting so many more spots in this position, I know I'm going to come again. By the look on his face, he isn't very far either. He moves his hand to my clit and strokes it his his thumb. My walls tighten around him at the sensation and he presses harder against it. I cry out as he works me with his member, pulsating inside of me and his quick fingers lighting me up.

His eyes run up and down my body, eating me up. "So long as this is the last thing I see, I'll die a very, very happy man."

He sits up with me straddling him and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and then bitting it gently; his fingers still moving against my clitoris and I'm almost at the edge.

"Come for me, baby. Let go." His sweet whisper let's me fall and the most brilliant pleasure I've ever felt spreads through me. My insides quiver, shake and die and then I'm reborn. I scream his name at my release and he's right there with me, tumbling down into the sweet oblivion.


End file.
